The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for forming plastics and more specifically to an apparatus using dielectric heating in the roll forming of thermoplastics.
Of interest are copending applications Ser. No. 253,836, filed Oct. 5, 1988, entitled "Method and Apparatus for Molding Plastics on Hot Surfaces Using Induction Heating" in the name of B. M. Kim, Ser. No. 135,762, filed Dec. 21, 1987 entitled "Reinforced Composite and Method of Manufacture" in the name of B. M. Kim et al. now U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,524, Ser. No. 253,513, filed Oct. 5, 1988 entitled "Method and Apparatus for Molding Plastics on Hot Surfaces Using Dielectric Heating" in the name of B. M. Kim, Ser. No. 357,829 filed May 30, 1989 entitled "Apparatus for Deforming Plastic Using Local RF Heating" in the name of B. M. Kim et al., Ser. No. 363,237, filed June 8, 1989 entitled "Apparatus and Method for Die Forming Thermoplastic Sheet Material" in the name of Inzinna et al. Ser. No. 401,881, filed Sept. 1, 1989 entitled "Apparatus and Method for Reducing Thermoplastic Material Compression Mold Cycle Time" in the name of B. M. Kim et al., Ser. No. 380,353, filed July 7, 1989, entitled "Apparatus and Method for Deforming Thermoplastic Material Using RF Heating" in the name of Konrad et al., and Ser. No. 379,760, filed July 14, 1989 entitled "Apparatus and Method for Deforming Thermoplastic Material Using RF Heating" in the name of Choi et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,460, all of the above being assigned to the assignee of the present invention.